Dance with Destiny
by Bella Ragazza
Summary: When one changes the course of star-crossed lovers, it can affect an entire world.
1. Eyes on...who?!

Dance with Destiny  
  
  
  
  
  
What if Quistis had gotten to Squall first, whisking him off to the dance floor during the graduation ball? Find out how this simple decision throws Fate out of control, taking everything as we know it and throwing it out the window. Will we still have a happy ending...what events will occur? R/R  
  
  
  
A/N: This idea took my fingers and stuck them to the keyboard. This is my labor of love, I was finally inspired to do more than a one-shot fic. I find this idea intriguing, personally. Don't get your panties in a bunch, all the die-hard shippers. ^-^ No 'pairing' is set in stone. How could it be, when the world they know it is altered so greatly? Maybe some people WONT be here, maybe unlikely things will occur.   
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1- Eyes on...who?!  
  
  
  
  
Selphie Tilmitt glanced in the mirror, flipping her shiny chestnut hair with a quick flick of petite hand.  
  
  
"Tee hee! Aren't YOU looking glamorous?" Affectionately she blew an airy kiss off her fingertips to the identical visage in the glass before locking up behind her, ignoring the mess of clothes and pillows that littered the floor. She would get to it-later. She didn't mind the mess, if things were too neat the standard singlet dorm resembled Dr. Kadowaki's white walled stark infirmary. The crumpled clothes, stuffed animals gave life to the room.   
  
  
"Heya! Squall!" She pounded a tribal rhythm on the door, until a gruff sound was uttered from the other side. Squall emerged from his room grumbling, clean shaven and crisp in the uniform that fit beautifully on the broad shoulders and tapered down the slender body. It looked as if it was fashioned for him by the finest tailor. Selphie's emerald eyes bulged as she unaffectedly took in his presence.   
  
"Lookin' GOOD!" She mused, brushing an imaginary speck of lint off his chest. He frowned, backing up a few centimeters. Giggling, she shook her head as he took great interest in the shiny leather dress shoes.  
  
  
"Whatever..." He shifted in the starched top, shaking the silky mop of hair until it settled on either side of his head.  
  
Figuring that was the most conversation she could muster from her handsome roommate, she twirled happily in the brow-raising short skirt, thawpping tiny fists against his shoulders. "Lets hit the PAR-TAY!" A raised fist for emphasis was thrust in the air.  
  
  
Squall rolled his eyes, brusquely removing the intruding hand from his person until it dangled at her side. "Fine."  
  
  
Selphie shrugged, tapping her foot impatiently. "Where's the SeeD spirit? Huh?" An impish grin dented a tiny dimple in the rosy complexion. "See ya there!" She bounded off, and the SeeD averted his eyes as the pleated number fluttered in the wind, exposing flashes of little white panties.  
  
  
(I've already seen more than I wanted...) He thought, shuffling out of the dormitories, a trace of a grin struggling to the surface.  
  
  
_________  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Squall straggled in, groaning inwardly at the large number of people. He hovered by the ornate pillars, watching clusters of shimmery pastel gowns talking excitedly, groups of dapper fellows chatting up by the punch bowls. Several couples had already taken to the immense dance floor, floating along to the strains of the lively brass band. Vainly he tried to blend in the carved marble, wishing he could turn tail out of there and go to the training center. Change out of the scratchy clothes, sheath his Revolver and work up a good sweat. Better than wasting his time here, standing around and watching the rest of the world have a good time. Squall Leonhart did not want to have a good time, a good time to him was on the battlefield, adrenaline flowing, gunblade in hand, warm and familiar against his leather gloves. Blood and battle was comforting, at least he knew the rules that came with it all. A dance, filled with his merry peers and food and drink, was torture.  
  
  
He watched a long legged caterer swagger up to him, exaggerating her animated hip movements in the black miniskirt. Trying to catch his eye, her glossy lips parted seductively, generous bosom strained against the tight white blouse. Squall merely watched in indifference, it might as well have been Dr. Kadowaki. It did nothing for him, women and their batting eyes, painted lips...it confused him greatly. Frankly, he preferred to avoid their cunning games, watching his male peers whine and complain over failed conquests.  
  
  
"Champagne, handsome?" She purred, flicking wisps of dark hair out of her eyes. He snatched it lazily, taking a sip and leaned his backside against the cold marble. She hovered a moment longer, and uttered a sound of disgust as he looked through her. "...Jerk." She muttered inaudibly, huffing off with her glass laden tray of drink and hors d'ovures. He had caught the dig, and shook his head, irked. Was HE really the jerk, one who paid no heed to her lusty intentions? Was the guy who played off it, ravaged her, and toyed with her mind afterwards NOT the jerk? Again, the mystery of the opposite sex confused and dismayed him.   
  
Enjoying the bubbly stuff, he let his azure eyes drift over the now packed dance floor, where the band was really heating things up. Everyone bopped and swayed to the fast paced numbers, laughing and smiling generously. Squall let one foot tap softly to the beat, praying no one would see him. It almost seemed ridiculous, but knowing he was mildly enjoying himself to him, was showing weakness. He resumed a stony face and halted the accused foot as Zell bounded up.  
  
  
"Heya, Squall...how's it like to finally be a SeeD?! Cool, huh?" He thrust out a hand, blue eyes watching as Squall simply stared at it, until Zell felt quite foolish and let it dangle to one side.  
  
  
(How does it feel? It's my job...I get paid to kill people.)  
  
  
"Whatever."   
  
  
"Umm...well, I'll see you later then, I guess?" He laughed shortly and figuring no reply would be forthcoming, headed off to the buffet line. Squall's stomach rumbled for food but he stayed fixed to the pillar. He didn't like to eat in public, watching all those mouths chew their meal like cows in pasture disgusted him. Often, he wandered down to the Cafeteria after-hours, snatching something here and there from the vending machines or some leftovers, just to build him up before his midnight training. Food was nothing more than sustenance for him, a necessity. The rest used those times to socialize and linger over sandwiches, something that didn't pique his interest.  
  
  
Selphie ran to his side, flushed and excited. "Squall? Having fun?" Not waiting for reply she planted hands on hips. "I can count on you to join the Garden festival committee, right?" He had watched her for the past half hour, rejected by half the student body. She was his roommate, and she wasn't that bad. Giving her that tour around Garden, he had learned to tune out the endless chatter and rather liked it. Other people left huge gaps in their speech, expecting him to jump right on in. She gave no time, just took it for granted if he wanted a say he would squeeze in a word or two during her verbal onslaught.  
  
  
"Alright, I guess." He nodded down and watched her brighten. She started to throw her arms about him bout stopped halfway, remembering the previous incident.  
  
  
"Great! Catch you later, stud...don't stay out too late!" She winked cheekily over her shoulder and he groaned. That Selphie was something else, she knew full well as soon as it was possible he'd skulk out of there. He couldn't put her down, though. He was rebuking himself for his actions, picturing himself potting plants in the Quad or draping streamers. For someone who hated parties so much...  
  
  
He set down his glass suddenly, as a vision in white came into his direct view. It was a woman, clad in a cream silk dress that grazed her knees. Black silk fell to her shoulders, and huge brown eyes looked around amusedly. He admired her cool stance, even alone in the crowd she held her own, looking as if she was above it all. She had a fetching glow about her, she might as well have come descending from the glass dome skylight, direct from the twinkly heavens. They both watched an impressive shooting star flit across the sky in one glittering arc, and blue eyes met brown. It was a rare moment, two people watching heaven's delights, all the while everyone else flowed and pranced about them. She smiled, a smile of such clarity and sweetness he was flabbergasted by her charms, cocking his head to one side. What could she want?  
  
  
Quistis Trepe patted her golden hair and heaved a great sigh. She had read once that if one exhaled from the toes and upward, it would give one confidence. It only succeeded in making her heart flutter in her breast. She was slinking across the floor, golden strappy heels tip-tapping in staccato beats. She would approach him, cool and unruffled. Stealing a glance in the mirrored wall, the instructor was pleased. The golden number was long and straight, complimenting the honeyed curls that danced down her back. The dress was glamorous, while still being sophisticated and throwing off an air of respect. No low cut, or strapless costume would adorn the beauty's body. Many of the males, teacher and student alike, gawked over her aristocratic features, thinking both aloud and silently she would look just as well in a burlap potato sack. Tonight she was playing the role of chaperone, making sure things were kept relatively tame among the crowd, and that no one would drink to excess.   
  
  
"Oh!" She cried, stumbling into the petite girl adorned in cream. Quistis had been coming from the side, the girl walking straight ahead, and they had bumped at a crossroads. "Sorry." She gasped, briskly walking to Squall's side.   
  
  
"Care to...ah, dance?" Quistis stood regally, clasping her hands demurely at her front. He shook his head, as if coming out of a trance.   
  
  
"Instructor Trepe?" He looked at her, as if seeing her clearly for the first time. "I...really can't..." She laughed, taking his hand gently in his. "It's not so bad. If you manage not to squash my toes."   
  
  
He watched the cream girl furrow her brow, watching the blonde with severe distaste for several moments. Shaking her head she stalked away, weaving her way through the crowd to a group huddled in the back of the ballroom. He looked back, realizing Quistis was waiting for an answer. Squall nodded, she was looking quite nice, and he was starting to feel quite foolish standing there. "Whatever, just once though."   
  
  
_______  
  
  
  
  
  
The raven haired girl walked boldly up to the trio, extending a hand to the blonde. "Seifer! Finally I found you...dance with me? Some twit stole my partner and I'm all alone..." He grinned affably, lazily running a hand through feathery cornsilk.  
  
  
"Well, if it isn't my prissy ex, demanding me to join her on the floor, showing off my dancing prowess to the world!" He cried out in mockery, shrugging helplessly to his partners. "I'm not to be leftovers, Miss Caraway...only the most appetizing main course."  
  
  
She blew out her cheeks in frustration, snatching his hands in her own delicate ones. "Oh, stop blowing about yourself and dance, you big fool."   
  
  
Seifer smirked, taking in her beauty in one fell swoop of glittering green. "How can I resist that... big mouth of yours? Nothing like a lady with balls...right Rai?" The toast brown guy, who knew little about the mysteries of the opposite sex, dumbly nodded. The albino woman looked put out, steering her companion over to the drink in a haste.   
  
  
"Well, beautiful, how long has it been? A few months? You look stunning tonight." Seifer drew her close. He loved petite women. To his six foot frame she was a mere doll, silky head just reaching the top of his chest.   
  
  
"I missed you." She admitted, watching him in his black slacks and tight white sweater. To emphasize this she stoked his chest, before moving the hand to his neck once more.  
  
  
"Of course." Confident as always, proud as a peacock and just as vain. Over the summer, they had met in Deling City, he joining her in the upper class scene as her escort for social activities. General Caraway had not minded the escort, but he certainly minded him groping his only daughter on the front porch after hours.  
  
  
  
They moved respectably, teacher and student lost in the intricacies of the steps. He gingerly touched her silk slender waist, she much more eager than he in their ministrations. Suddenly, her heel caught in a crack in the lacquered floor, sending the pair stumbling into a couple.  
  
  
"Damn!" Seifer swore, his glare turning to incredulous bemusment. "Trepe? Squall?! Well, well, Squall...we all know Trepe is hot for you. Finally deciding to take her up on it, eh? He waggled his eyebrows exaggeratedly.   
  
  
Quistis gasped, hand fluttering to her mouth as Squall turned crimson purple, fixating his eyes on the floor. The room seemed to have turned a thousand degrees hotter, he tugged at his collar which didn't give an inch.  
  
  
"You!" Rinoa cried, pointing an accusing finger at Quistis. "You're the hussy that stole my partner!" She turned to Seifer. "That's the one."  
  
  
"What?!" Quistis looked helplessly at Squall, who merely continued to observe the floor.  
  
  
"That's the guy?!" Seifer cried, shaking his head. "Are you sure, Rinoa...that's...Puberty Boy!" A few onlookers were watching this extraordinary tableau in amusement.  
  
  
Squall coughed, moving away from Quistis. "I gotta...see Cid." He stammered, disappearing into the crowd. Quistis bit back tears, whirling after him briskly.  
  
  
Rinoa fumed, disentangling herself from Seifer to join a group of girls. He followed her, snorting to himself. What exactly was going here? Trepe and Puberty? And why the hell was Rinoa so pissed off about the whole thing?  
  
  
  
  
  
_______  
  
  
  
  
"So this...this hussy bumps into me, right? And she gives this half hearted apology, and rushes up to that gorgeous SeeD." Rinoa was talking animatedly to Cosette, a lovely blonde in red with black feathered trim.   
  
  
"Rinoa, darling....really. So unlike you, getting worked up over some guy you don't even know!" The stunning blonde cast her glance hastily at her own date, gorging appetizers nearby. Her commanding voice dropped an octave as she leaned over. "And that extremely delicious Seifer Almasy at your heels, so what's up with these notions of other guys. Are you ever satisfied, Princess?"   
  
  
Seifer joined the pair, draping one arm around Rinoa. "Cosette Figaro...a pleasure, as always." He murmured, kissing her cheeks. Rinoa bristled, dryly thinking how he had latched on quite receptively to some of the...touchier...social niceities she had instilled in him over the summer.  
  
  
"Seifer darling." Cosette fluffed her collar primly, smiling shortly as her beau wrapped an arm about her. "This is Nida, my...date." The handsome brown haired boy nodded, all too pleased.   
  
  
"A SeeD? Never seen you around here before." Seifer muttered.  
  
  
"Yeah...I know." He remarked. "Shall we go, Cosette?"  
  
  
The blonde frowned. "Okay, dear...go fetch my mink and clutch will you?" A glassy smile. "Be quick about it?" He nodded again, running off with the task dutifully.  
  
  
"Old family ties...Daddy said his father might be a heavy player in the company. Oh, the duties one must perform..." She sighed airily, patting her immaculate coif. "It's worth the money anyway...Well, goodnight Rinoa dear...Seifer." She lingered a bit over Seifer before stalking off across the room. Rinoa rolled her eyes at her retreating backside.  
  
  
"Hyne...she's so phony."   
  
  
"Seconds to that...hot little thing though...Ouch!" He glared as Rinoa gave a swift elbow to the ribs. "She's your friend, anyway...why do all chicks feel compelled to talk about each other?"  
  
  
Rinoa sighed, bosom heaving against the fine cream silk. "She's a social aquaintance. We're from the same people...but it's not my thing, you know that." She purred, nestling into the hard chest. Sighing, she was contented, inhaling his arousing cologne. Seifer smirked, knowing the game and playing it.  
  
  
"And what would be your...thing, beautiful?" He stroked the hair momentarily, wondering if it was a mistake to cool it off with him and this gorgeous creature...A picture of her under him came to mind, lips parted and both bathed in sweat. Her first time. Not his. Terrific nonetheless...he was looking forward to an encore performance.  
  
  
"I like em bad." She smirked back, stroking the cashmere of his sweater, watching it settle into the chisle of his torso. "Rebellious, sexy cadets." Watching his smile she pressed on, goading him mercilessly. "About six foot...six foot one...blonde, maybe..."  
  
  
He mock stroked his chin in contemplation. "Sounds familiar...does he like rebellious little things with great legs and gorgeous hair?"   
  
  
She giggled, training her eyes on his. "How about we blow this little dance...get a drink...see if they hit it off?" The chocolate pools urged him on, she was dangerously enticing. A small part of him did not want to get caught up again in her web, but she WAS amazing and the bulge in his slacks confirmed his choice.  
  
  
"Couldn't have said it better, woman. We'll take my bike to town...get smashed, stay out all night and engage in other illegal activities." He stuck out his broad arm and she took it delicately, and he steered her around the crowd, which was increasingly drunk and loud by the moment.   
  
  
"Now we're talking..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Endnote: Cosette is the girl you see who originally bumps into Rinoa and Squall, who gives the Look of Utter Bitchiness. So I included her, along with Nida...cause...well, I feel bad for him and I thought it was a twist. Please review if you read, and I will see y'all in Chapter Two, where there's Squall, and Quistis focusing. 


	2. Hot or Cold

Dance With Destiny  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2-- Hot or Cold  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Squall pushed the double doors, leaning against the corridor wall and struggling for a blessed breath. He was hot...or cold, he couldn't tell with the mad tingling of his skin. He saw the huge brown eyes of the cream girl, accusing and angry at the flustered Instructor Trepe. Why...because she assumed Instructor had 'stolen' him from her? He flushed, thinking that woman had desired to dance with him, a complete stranger.   
  
  
Seifer...  
  
  
Squall kicked the floor, scuffing his shoes and got giving a damn. Seifer, nervy bastard...embarrassing himself and Quistis in front of all those people. Squall looked upon her merely as a Instructor, a handsome one but a teacher, which was NOT ok in his book. Some of his classmates thought it ok however, he could hear their lewd, disgusting comments in class everyday. And HER...on his arm. It looked like they knew each other.  
  
  
Squall sighed, practically tearing the collar from around his prickly red neck. He was altogether confused, angry, and embarrassed. Sprinting towards the stark, silent dorms he unlocked his door, placing the metal box on his bed and yanking the Revolver from the interior. It shined, ready and willing to perform its duty. He quickly pulled on sweatpants with the Garden insignia on the pocket and a white tank top. He itched to relieve the tension, and the center would be entirely empty, which was damn fine by him. Leaving the door open a crack he jogged around the loop to the training center. Upon arrival he was surrounded by the greenhouse, the tropical humidity of the lush enclosure. Cid has funneled megabucks from Master NORG to furnish the center, proclaiming it the perfect breeding ground for flora and monsters alike.   
  
  
"Fire!" Red heat exploded from his fingertips and upon the hapless Grat, who after several blows quickly succumbed to the magical onslaught. Squall rubbed his hand, still unused to magic. Instructor Trepe had advised him during final exams that it really wasn't his forte, one had to have a natural affinity towards the paramagical world. He agreed, not liking the feeling of executing the spells. It felt...unnatural. The swish of the gunblade slicing through the air, the solid grip of it, fitting uniformly into his hand. The sheen of the blade, it's deadly sharpness, yet when he held it in his hands it transformed into deathly beauty, moving with such swift intricacy. THAT was natural to him.   
  
  
Several grats later, he paused for a cool down, stretching against a large boulder. A rush of power was throbbing hot in his veins, he felt satisfied, feeling that sweet release once more. Not wholly satisfied, never had he been in such a situation as the night's events and his mind was still reeling. He should have left in the first place, before someone connived him into such uncomfortable and mortifying displays like ballroom dancing. Grunting with one last painful hamstring stretch, he hoisted his blade against his shoulder, climbing the stairs to the 'secret area.' It wasn't very much a secret, just a cleverly placed terrace where cadets came to during the wee hours of the night. Sexual activity was sorely frowned upon, and considering the training center was the only place open after ten, Squall could only imagine what went on. All he wished for was a breath of air, and some quiet.  
  
  
She was weeping...silently but Squall could see her slender shoulders shaking violently. She was curled against the railing, golden dress smudged with dirt and blond curls drooping around her face. He froze, seeing her so uncomposed was certainly an unwelcome surprise.  
  
  
(...Am I expected to comfort her or something? Hyne, when will this night END?)  
  
  
A sneeze gave up his ghost and Quistis jerked her head up, cerulean eyes widening as she hastened to stand. "Squall..." She flushed, looking away in shame and he thought of Seifer's biting remark, and the truth of it was confirmed...it was written across her delicate face.  
  
  
(......)  
  
  
  
"Seifer's an asshole." He grumbled, the comment leaving his mouth with a little more vim than intended. Squall felt the scar throb painfully across the bridge of his nose and frowned, wishing he could give the bastard his seconds. She nodded briefly, trying to smooth out her dress in a ridiculous attempt to restore a vestige of dignity.  
  
  
(Little to late for that.)  
  
  
He shifted his weight, mind screaming at him to get OUT of there, run as fast as he could to his room and climb under the covers. He prepared to turn heel, mutter some parting phrase.  
  
  
"Squall?" She asked plaintively, taking a unsure step towards him.  
  
  
(Oh man...now I'm stuck. This is unreal.)  
  
  
"Yes?"   
  
  
"What Seifer said..."  
  
  
(Oh no...where is this heading?)  
  
  
She wrung her hands, looking up to the stars as if they could give her advice. "It wasn't quite the way I would say it...but, there is truth to it. I have..f.eelings for you beyond what an Instructor should." Squall heard the cicadas chirping, the buzzing in his ears, everything got hazy as he stood in place.  
  
  
(...!)  
  
  
  
"You're my Instructor...Quistis. I danced with you out of duty, politeness. N-othing can become of this." He watched as she flicked the curls away from her face, full lips curled in a half smirk.  
  
  
"You don't find me attractive, Squall?" She took feline steps towards his frozen form, running a hand through his soft brown hair. He flinched, taking several steps towards the door. He was stupefied, taken totally aback by her strange behavior. She looked...so unlike Instructor Trepe, the prim girl he knew that wore her uniform skirt much longer than the other teachers, kept her hair severely back and wore those tiny wire-rimmed glasses. This was...Quistis...in full womanly glory, statuesque form near busting out of the slinky long dress, curly hair wild and untamed. She looked at him then, pink lips full and moist, lightly flushed cheekbones. This could not be the same woman who sat with him after class, poring over texts with him before exams, peering spinster like over the rim of her glasses.  
  
  
"I...I guess." He stuttered, struggling with the lock and nearly tripping down the stairs. He sprinted down the planks and past the long corridor, landing in a heap outside. On his way back to the dorms he groaned, watching many students exit the party. Many girls were giggling madly, their men supporting them around the waist. Everyone was loud, despite the Garden Faculty's insistence they would wake the junior classmen. A horde of older SeeDs, cadets, and townspeople headed for the parking lot, ready to head to Balamb to continue the party. Squall brushed passed them all, head bowed as the throng moved around him. Arriving once more at his room he saw Selphie fumbling with her lock, swearing as her keys clinked to the floor.  
  
  
"Need help?" He asked wearily, and she gazed up at him with too bright emerald pupils.   
  
  
"Shqualllllll? Oh thank goodnesh...thought I wash gunna sleep outshiiiiiide." She swayed precariously, as Squall firmly set her upright while opening the door.   
  
  
"There. Be...careful." He warned, rolling his eyes as he heard a heavy thump and a giggle that ensued. "Or not." He stripped his damp shirt and shoes, rolling into bed. He was restless, kicking the sheet angrily to the floor. He willed his eyes shut, falling into a troubled sleep.  
  
  
  
________  
  
  
  
  
They sat side by side in the pub inside Balamb Harbor Hotel, where several of the partygoers had converged, previously booking the place for the night. Beer flowed from the tap as the tired bartender worked feverishly to fulfill the orders. Alcohol was strictly forbidden in Garden, and town was the very place to get their fix.   
  
  
"You okay, beautiful?" Seifer gathered the lithe girl to him, guzzling his shot glass with ease. She smirked at him, leaning over the counter to claim hers, downing it with a thump. Part of the teenage elite in Deling had taken to designer drugs and liquor, holding exclusive parties often, their parents were always away on business trips. Seifer had attended several of these over the summer, amazed. People sat shamelessly in various stages of undress, freely intimate and willing. Of course he was under Rinoa's thumb, but that didn't stop him from having a good time.  
  
  
She moistened her lips, more than tipsy and showing it. "Oh yes." She sighed, leaning against him comfortably as colors blurred before her eyes. It reminded her of their summer together, wild nights of drinking, making love on her sheets...  
  
  
"Now, are you sure you're going to help me?" he looked at her, surprised. For a drunk girl, she sure pulled herself together when asking a favor. In Rinoa's case, rather, a demand. These sort of girls had always been granted anything from wealthy fathers, who knew nothing more to parenting than spending Gil on their daughters. They expected all men to do the same, succumb to their wants and needs without fail. They were also the most beautiful women, and nothing good comes cheap.  
  
  
"Yes, I said okay didn't I?" Seifer groaned. On their way to the hotel, she had told him about her Forest Owls faction, and how they needed someone with military experience to help them in their assassination plan. The money wasn't exactly a great sum, but it was more than he had, especially since failing the SeeD test again. Cadets got a mere pittance to live off of and to buy the bare essentials, not to spend wild amounts on drink. Rinoa was picking up the tab.  
  
  
"I'm very....grateful." She cooed, tickling his neck with a small straw. He grinned, tipping his head back and feeling the liquor burn its way down. What a minx, he thought, standing there in her little white dress, all pouty and perfect. "We need a man like you to really pull this off." Seifer quietly agreed. He had met her faction over the summer, and nearly bit back a snort as he looked over the country bumpkins she was in cahoots with. This Deling guy was a real asshole, though. And she hated her father, and Seifer did not exactly harbor positive thoughts for the sexist, commanding general. He had looked down upon  
Seifer, with no family name, a cadet at Garden that looked nothing but trouble for his 'little princess.'  
  
  
"Glad to be of service." He stroked her flat stomach, feeling the familiar burn in the pit of his stomach. Damn her and her charms, her exotic scent. What a spot of luck to see her at the dance, he was prepared for a night of sulking in the shadows, grumbling to the posse as they assured him of his competence. "Rin?"  
  
  
"Mmmm?" She leaned into his touch as he stroked the silky fabric covering her abdomen.  
  
  
"Why were you at the dance anyway?"   
  
  
She shrugged. "I had to meet with Cid Kramer. See, I was going to ask him to deploy a couple of SeeDs for me to take to Timber. I was in fact, planning to talk with him until I saw you there, and once we got to talking...I changed my mind." She clasped his hands into her own.  
  
  
"And what's with the whole Puberty Boy thing?" Seifer grumbled, turning her to face him. "Why were we so pissed that Trepe was dancing with him?" Rinoa frowned, apparently he had hit a major nerve. She turned away, sitting on her own stool.  
  
  
"He looked so alone...and we watched the shooting star." Her voice was soft, questioning. "He looked at me, those eyes...they looked at me and I felt..." She paused, stealing a glance at Seifer, watching him grip his glass a little too tightly. "...Oh, forget it." Rinoa said offhandedly, but inside her stomach turned at the mention of the mystery man. He was unlike anybody she had seen before, and so handsome. A flicker of regret as she thought of what it would have been like, dancing in his arms. She cried out as Seifer banged his glass on the table, shattering the bottom.  
  
  
"You see this?" He pointed at the scar, a perfect diagonal slash that marred the flawless fleshscape. Rinoa nodded, noticing it at first contact but figuring she'd wait until he mentioned it. It wasn't a big deal to her, rather it enhanced his rugged features in a grand way. He fumed pointing with a shaky index finger. "HE did this...We've always been rivals. Bastard, Squall Leonhart. Always besting me in everything. I challenged him, to a duel. First blood." Rinoa gasped at this, and Seifer smirked, ready to taint her pretty ears to his story. "Things got heavy and he thought he was funny, blasting me with some loser fire spell. So I swung up, gave him a slice..." Seifer mimicked a blade slicing clean between the eyes. "Chicken shit fell, I thought he was gone until he comes up in MY face with that gunblade...and what do you know." Pointing again to the scar, he settled in the seat. Rinoa digested this, feeling foolish for not noticing the nearly twin marks on their faces.   
  
  
"Rivals?" She asked dubiously, sipping her drink.  
  
  
He turned towards her, face granite. "Yeah...I despise that guy. More than you know, Rin. Why do you think I got so mad before?" He drew her close, possessively. "Bastard always bests me, even the other day, during the SeeD trial. I was his captain, his damn captain." He snorted. "Didn't follow my orders, the dipshit. He makes SeeD, I don't. And before, to think he was going to take YOU, of all things, from me?" Rinoa smiled at him, stroking the stubble of his chin.   
  
  
"I'm tired." She hopped off the stool. "You can stay...but I need some sleep. Remember, Timber tomorrow." A grin and he groaned, a pang of unusual guilt as he thought of leaving Garden. He might as well. He had failed to make SeeD for a fourth time, and the heavy cloak of shame was upon him. No one could stand him, no one except Fujin and Raijin but they were no use anymore, he was better off alone. Working on his own terms, a free-lance mercenary. As he looked up from his glass Rinoa was gone, her footsteps lost in the noise of the pub. He thought of Rinoa, and Squall and Trepe, that ice cold wench. Maybe they were meant to be, he thought with a sneer. Together they generated enough ice to cover Trabia. What an interesting night it had been. A good one, though. He thought of her again, undressing for bed and fairly ran for the stairs.   
  
  
  
______  
  
  
  
Squall, satisfied Selphie wasn't falling over her face in the dorm, had dozed off a bit. He moaned and sat up, bunching the pillow into a ball. He couldn't get that girl off his mind, watching the shooting star...And, as quickly as she came, ran off, only too reemerge on Seifer's arm, angry at Quistis to boot.  
  
...Quistis. He shuddered, remembering her panther walk towards him, all those curls...He leaned over, crying out. SHE was there, curled up in his chair. "What the hell?!" He yelled, leaping out of bed. Greiver clinked against his bare chest as he faced her.   
  
  
"I couldn't sleep." She muttered warily, running and hand through her hair.  
  
  
"So you come into MY room in the middle of the night, sit in MY chair and act like that's ok?!" he clutched his head, trying not to lose it.  
  
  
"Squall, I wanted to apologize for before." She stated simply. "I was really upset...at the dance. Cid had told me yesterday that the Garden Faculty planned to revoke my teaching licensee." She looked at him, mouth drawn. "Failed leadership qualities..." Fortunately, after...the incident...Cid called me over. He said he had had a previous appointment but they had canceled and perhaps we could go over my discrepancy. I had a brief meeting with him and a few faculty members during the dance...I explained Seifer's case, and they agreed with me that was beyond my control and there was no other valid reason to demote me."   
  
  
"What does this have to do with you sneaking into my room again?" He barked, collapsing into the mattress.   
  
  
"I was alone, upset...and you looked so too...so I asked you to dance." She closed her eyes, exhaling. They both knew that was far from truth, yet neither denied the false statement. "And that crazy girl...shouting at me and Seifer..." She trailed off, trembling. Perhaps I might have told you, Squall, how deeply I care for you. Maybe one day I would have had courage, courage to let you know how very much I adore you." His face was ashen, palms clammy as he listened speechless. She sniffled delicately, covering her mouth with a hand. "I -never- intended...for you to find out like that, of all things."   
  
  
Squall's heart thudded crazily, as he fought to digest this. He had always thought her a lovely girl, a bit annoying in the classroom though. To see her like this, practically on her knees, pouring her heart out...  
  
  
"I'm not mad." He shrugged. "Tonight was a mess. I wanted to get far away from it all, so whenever I feel...trapped...I-"  
  
  
"Go to the Training Center." They said in unison. He stiffened, ready to glare at her for once again completing his sentences. "Yeah...well, whatever." He continued. "So I see you there, upset and I didn't know what to do. Then you...tried to seduce me..." He flushed at the words. "And I couldn't handle it."  
  
  
Her face screwed up, and suddenly she broke into laughter, not the giggling of other girls her age. She was a woman, really, especially tonight. "I cant believe I DID that!" She cried, hiding her face. Squall frowned.  
  
  
"So, you take it back, I guess." He smirked, pretending to look put out. She looked up, laying a hand on his arm.  
  
"Well, yes, considering it didn't even work..." She grinned. "I'm such a fool!"  
  
  
"How do you know that?" Squall blurted. He thought back to the feelings that welled up in him, as she told him her own, the cat-like walk in the secret area. He turned to face her, the expression on her wary, with a glimmer of hope that touched him remotely. To think a woman of her caliber would be so besotted with him. He had never thought of himself as appealing, or a 'stud', as Selphie would say. There was nothing he projected to make himself seem attractive to women, nor did he want to be. He was perfectly content without the problems of intimate entanglements. Yet she sat there, watching his every movement with reverence and anticipation. "What could you possibly see in me?" He grumbled.  
  
  
"Enough." She whispered, tears making her eyes bright once more. "I've said too much, made a fool of myself several times over tonight..." Her hands shook slightly as she brushed tears quickly from cerulean eyes. "And I know you don't feel the same, and I can live with that."   
  
  
"You're lying." He quipped, and she stared at him, confounded. He pressed on. "Your...mouth twitches when you lie. "Like when you said I was a good magic user..." They both smirked at that. "And when you told Cid Seifer didn't mean to give me this." He pointed to the scar, and looked her over. "And now."  
  
  
"To think, you noticed." She self consciously touched her full lips.  
  
  
He shrugged. "Guess I did." Stealing a glance at the clock he sighed. "Quistis, it's three forty in the morning..."  
  
  
She gasped, struggling in her dress to get out of his chair. "Goodness! I'd better go!"   
  
  
He opened the door, and she crept toward it, peering out to the corridor. "Looks clear." He nodded and she turned towards him. "Thank you, Squall. I never would think you would listen, and I'm glad...I got that off my chest." She pressed a hand to her sweetly sloping breast. "Goodnight."  
  
  
Squall grunted, watching her linger in the doorway. Was that how people perceived him? She had sounded so fearful. "Well?" She started, creeping back into his room.  
  
  
"Zell Dincht!" She hissed, and Squall tried to look nonchalant, leaning against the doorframe. He ran up to Squall, surprisingly sober.  
  
  
"Squall! Hey man, how'd you make out at the dance?" A glint of merriment shone in the cyan eyes. "Dude, I SAW you dancing with that fox, Instructor Trepe. She's gorgeous, man...wouldn't mind if she was MY teacher." He wiggled his brows and Squall looked pained.  
  
  
"Zell, it's late." Zell caught the tone and grinned, thumping Squall on the shoulder.   
  
  
"G'night man. Catch you later!" He bounded down the hall to his dorm. Squall slammed the door. Quistis peeped out from under his sheets, frightened.   
  
  
"Well, I suppose you're going to have to spend the night here. The others are coming back, and it wouldn't do for you to be seen leaving the male dorms after your meeting with Cid." He spoke quietly, throwing his blanket on the floor. "Take the bed."  
  
  
Quistis crawled into the hard cot, testing it with both hands. "I really shouldn't, I should get back to my quarters."  
  
  
"Quistis?"  
  
  
"Yes Squall?"  
  
  
"You're twitching."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
________  
  
  
  
  
Endnote: Well...Seifer is a Forest Owl. ^-^ How will he make out? What will be next for our friends at Balamb Garden? Will Quistis stop twitching? Find out...Chapter three is on it's way, babes. 


	3. Deadly Merger

Dance with Destiny  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3-- Deadly Merger  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He rolled over, groggy with the beginnings of one heck of a hangover. The room tilted a bit as he tore roughly at his eyes to rid them of the night's sleep, and a wave of nausea washed over him...wonderful. She was curled against the pillows, a smile on her perfect sleeping face. He assumed with a snort the Princess was beyond lowly hangovers and would surely awake like a spring morning. Lighting a cigarette he strode naked to the large French windows, peering down to the sea below. People were already out and about, strolling along the cobblestone road.   
  
  
"Morning." He turned to see her struggle upright, cheeks rosy red and half lidded brown eyes. He stubbed out the cig, striding over to her. "That's a nice look on you." She quipped, and he shrugged. He had no qualms about his naked body, he was all too confident that whoever stumbled upon it would appreciate it as well. He applied this to most things in his life, if one didn't approve of his actions they could take a flying leap off the pier.  
  
  
"Likewise." She blushed, hitching the comforter under her chin. Now the innocence act...after he knew her nude body like a well traveled road map. He climbed underneath, and she laid on his chest happily. Seifer reached to stroke her silky breasts with nimble fingers, and she moaned, arching away.  
  
  
"We have to get ready, the train is leaving in one and a half hours." She rebuked, her tone bossy once more. He groaned, why couldn't she talk like last night. Airy and breathy as a feather, tickling his ear with enticements. With a grimace he stumbled into the shower, turning the tap on full blast to awaken his dimmed senses. He remembered he was running away from Garden, and that pang returned. How nice and neat it would be, to get out of here and stroll back home with the other die hard partiers, hating Squall and Cid and everyone else that questioned his abilities and competence. He was quite compelled to do so, but he remembered what a failure he was there and quickly he lathered and rinsed, making up his mind at once. He would be the top dog of this hillbilly group of rag tag protesters, giving orders and barking commands. And the girl...well, she was his just desserts. His due. A man of his caliber should have such a creature. It was the Way of the World, certainly. Sheep went with rams, female giraffes went with male giraffes...beautiful women went with handsome men. Indeed, the World According to Seifer was an interesting venture.  
  
The vinyl curtain was yanked back, and he settled on Rinoa, fully nude before his eyes. "Need some help?" All he could do was grab her to him, reaching blindly for the supple flesh as shampoo dripped down his face in rivulets. Settling the curtains once more as sounds of contentment rang out from room 20.  
  
  
  
________  
  
  
  
  
  
Quistis blinked, turning over in bed. Her dress was clingy and uncomfortable, restricting her. Leaning against the pillow she felt alarm, smelling the scent of aftershave. With a gasp she sat up, finding herself in Squall's dorm. A great tidal wave of disbelief threatened to drown her until she recalled last night's goings on. He was snoring lightly on the cold hard floor, stretched out on his back. She shivered, watching his face. It looked less stern in sleep, almost relaxed. She glanced at the wall. Seven thirty and the clock was ticking, each swipe of the second hand an eternity of unresolved feeling. Today was an off day for students and faculty, and she should really get out of there before people started waking up.  
  
  
"Squall?" She hissed, tapping his face lightly, reluctant to let go of the smooth skin. He moaned, and slowly opened his eyes. "Please, take the bed. I'm going to leave before it gets too late. I don't want you sleeping on that cold floor." He grunted as she helped him up, frowning as she saw him rub his back. "I'm sorry..."  
  
  
He almost welcomed the motherly pampering, the concern. He stumbled up, falling backwards into the mattress with a sigh. Without hesitation she nimbly covered him neatly and retrieved his pillow. She smiled, satisfied. "Squall, I appreciate you letting me stay. Now I must shower, I look frightening!" gathering her shoes she slipped them on, heading for the door. "Go back to sleep, you never lie in and we all need a day to be lazy."  
  
  
"Whatever." He groaned, burying under the comforter. In seconds she saw his eyes drift closed and she nodded, silently shutting the door after her. Squall shifted, realizing the pillow smelled like vanilla...like her. He thought of her concern. A little bit of the ice melted, a little. Things weren't so bad.  
  
  
  
Quistis ran the last few yards to her room, unlocking it with a breath of relief. It smelt odd, of disuse. The bed was neatly made, corners creased and pillows lined up along the headboard. She stripped of her dress, slipping on black silky pajama bottoms and a matching button up top. She nearly groaned aloud at the cool, soft sensation flowing gently around her. The dress lay crumpled on the floor, dirty and wrinkled. Entering the bathroom, she brushed her teeth for several minutes, and scrubbed her face pink and spotless. Immediately she felt better, having taken care of the dire necessities. Raking a hand through the curls she smiled, liking the look a great deal. Usually the honey hair fell straight against her neck and back, but these curls danced merrily around her, wild and free, things she only wished she was. Perhaps she could live vicariously through her hair. Chuckling at the ludicrous thought, she clambered under the bedcovers, thinking of Squall, sleeping peacefully in his bed. How gracious of him to give her the bed, after the ludicrous things she had done the whole night through. Before she knew it she had drifted off into a peaceful sleep.  
  
  
  
  
__________  
  
  
  
  
"Ready?" Rinoa asked, struggling with the bags as Seifer easily plucked them from her grasp. They climbed off the platform, breathing in the crisp air. He looked around balefully, nothing but trees and old fashioned shops greeted him. Clouds rose from the dusty road as the train revved up again, heading back to the station.  
  
  
"How lively." He droned, watching elderly women chatter amongst several fruit and vegetable stalls. "I suppose this would be the height of social fun?" He smirked, waving a hand towards the women, clad in simple cotton frocks and head scarves, bartering over what looked like a head of lettuce that had seen better days.   
  
  
Rinoa glared daggers, planting a hand on one slender hip. "Look, Seifer. They're facing complete Galbadian takeover, Deling sucks the money out of here, taxing on everything and anything. They're lucky to be eating as far as I'm concerned. Show a little compassion?" They watched children streak by, ruddy faces under worn woolen caps and mufflers. One stopped, the tiny boy with blonde curls and a runny nose. He looked up imploringly at Rinoa, holding out a dirty palm. Wordlessly she patted his head, tucking several bills into his hand. He beamed, and tore off after his companions triumphantly.  
  
  
  
He looked remotely chagrined by her display of charity. So, where's the mighty rebels?" She ignored this, walking up the road. She assumed he would follow her. He watched the wiggling backside for a moment, following suit. Galbadian soldiers stalked the streets, the townspeople running past them warily, clutching their shopping bags and children. "Damn bluecoats." He muttered, watching them goose step mechanically up and down the streets, a constant reminder to the Timber people of their plight.  
  
  
They approached the tracks, and she turned, heading into a small office building. "Welcome to Timber Maniacs, if you-" A bored receptionist turned towards the pair as Rinoa held up a hand.   
  
  
"No time for that. Where's room 205?" The receptionist glowered, pointing to her left. They reached the near end of the corridor and Rinoa entered the room. A tableau of six men were huddled behind a laptop, mumbling amongst themselves. "Ahem." They looked up, faces breaking out into utter delight.  
  
  
"Princess!" They called in unison, rushing over to relieve her of her bags. Seifer hovered in the background until Rinoa dragged him over. She smiled prettily, talking excitedly.   
  
  
"This is Watts of course..." Watts, a shaggy blonde in a grubby yellow ski hat and brown gasoline attendant's jumper, waved amicably.  
  
  
"And you've met Zone here..." Zone, an average, albeit short dark man with handsome features shook Seifer's hand.  
  
  
"And this is Pavel, Liam, Ryan, and Seymour." The other four, older men with facial hair and worn parkas, raised a hand and grunted in greeting. They all looked at Seifer, young, overly handsome and apparently, overly confident. "Where's the SeeDs, Princess?" Zone asked, peering outside curiously.  
  
  
"Um." Rinoa twisted her hands, flashing an uneasy smile. "Well, I was planning on talking to Headmaster Kramer, but I unexpectedly met up with Seifer here, and trust me, it's for the best." Seifer glared and the Forest Owls glared back. Was Rinoa mad, bringing this matinee idol pretty boy to fight for their cause? They respected her decision, she was their leader and whatever she thought was right they would oblige to.  
  
  
"How's it feel to be a Forest Owl?" Watts asked nonchalantly, chomping on a chew of tobacco. Seifer smirked, pointing the edge of the blade to the neck of the hapless Watts. "Look, country boy...I'm not a Forest Owl, a Forest Pidgeon, or any other bird that flies around this feudal backwater hokey town. I'm better than all those pathetic SeeDs." He unsheathed Hyperion, twirling it about expertly. "Any questions?"  
  
  
They group gawked at the silver bullet of a blade, the leather covered grips, the fire cross insignia that matched his coat. "No, Sir!" Zone stammered, and the others shook their heads mechanically.  
  
  
"Superb." Seifer grinned. "So, let's get this over with..."  
  
  
  
They all meandered down to the second set of train tracks, where Rinoa proudly displayed her creation. "Here we are!" She said in a sing song. The Forest Owls coughed and fidgeted, fixing their eyes heavenward. "This is the fake train car, which I designed myself to be the exact replica of Deling's suite in his own train. This connected to it is our own car." It was bright yellow, sloppy black paint on the door said "Forest Owls" with a 'menacing' skull and crossbones underneath. Seifer tapped his gunblade against his shoulder, yet again amused. "Now, at the switch point, we will merge with Deling's train which is headed for Galbadia. We'll have to enter several codes, which will uncouple his car from the rest of the train, and merge with our own train. We hope the join will be as smooth as possible. " She held up a scrap of paper triumphantly. "These are the codes. Four digits...make sure you enter them fast, or the guards will sense you and it'll all be over with." The Owls nodded sagely, watch expectantly for Seifer's reaction. He leapt onto the 'Presidential Suite', and they could hear his snort from inside.   
  
  
"What is this?! Like the guy won't know what's coming to him...this looks like crap, he'll have to be legally blind not to notice!" Seifer mulled over the shabby traincar with disdain. Rinoa looked horrified, obviously trying not to cry. "There's two ways to get this guy. One is the right way." He pointed to himself. "The other...is the alternative." He waved Hyperion in the general direction of the car. Rinoa may have been the daughter of a General but she knew squat about battle tactics. It was a decent enough idea, but didn't suit the purpose and was poorly executed. He imagined Deling laughing at the botched plan, standing in the shabby fake traincar and taking them all for a fool. Seifer Almasy was nobody's fool.  
  
  
"Oh..." She sighed, looking around mournfully. "Is it really best to change plans?" The Owls looked at one another carefully, all deciding to punch Watts in the back simultaneously.  
  
"Well, uh...why don't we hear Seifer out, Princess?" He mumbled, tugging at his worn ski hat. Seifer looked smug. This was exactly what he needed to hear. Finally, someone willing to listen to his ideas, follow his command.   
  
  
"Deling is a shrewd bastard. He has lackeys all over the place, wherever he goes. Wise move...a thousand people would gladly run him through. So, I heard people talking on train here, about the first live broadcast..."  
  
  
Rinoa nodded sagely. "Yes. The first one in seventeen years...it's this afternoon, isn't it! No wonder he was coming here by train this morning."  
  
  
Seifer smirked. "Exactly. Vinzer Deling will be there, introducing his new 'ambassador' or something. So, we sneak into the station, you guys can tame the rest and I'll take the guy out. We book out of there, hop a train to Galbadia and lay low for awhile." The Owls looked at him in awe, Rinoa looked put out yet a kind of admiration was shining in her eyes. Seifer strode up to her, taking his hands in hers. "Okay?"  
  
  
She nodded, and the Owls mumbled their agreement. "Glad we agree." Seifer smirked, silently adding it was unwise to disagree.   
  
  
  
  
  
_________  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Quistis was content, enjoying a large salad in the Cafeteria during late afternoon. Most of the students were in class, or at other activities during this odd between-meals hour. Shadows played across the sky blue walls as the sun started to dip towards the horizon. Her mind drifted lazily, replaying the morning over and over until all intentions of nourishment was lost. Frowning, she thought of that girl dancing in Seifer's arms. Certainly she had caused a bit of trouble with her strange behavior. She took a long sip of water, feeling it best to put that out of her mind. Not like she would see her again, maybe she had had too much to drink. Who knew. Looking towards the double doors she saw Headmaster Cid, along with four Faculty members. They headed towards her, faces set and drawn, and she looked questioning, heart suddenly catching in her throat. They had seen, seen her leaving Squall's dorm early that morning, or maybe someone had snitched. Her breath came in labored gasps as they formed an intimidating semi-circle around her person.   
  
  
"Instructor Trepe." He saluted and she hastily bowed, willing her legs not to give out from under her. "I'll be frank. Seifer did not come back to Garden after last night." Quistis gasped, sinking into her chair. Her anger made the blood run hot in her veins. Damn him...damn him and his ways.  
  
  
A Faculty member cleared his throat, folding arms across his robes sternly. "No one can account for him, he was last seen at the Hotel last night, but no one knows his whereabouts after that. I know we discussed the matter of you staying on as an Instructor-" The group looked at other hastily. "-But we gave you the job as chaperone, Miss Trepe, and a student gone missing cannot be overlooked. One of our best students at that." Cid fussed with his glasses, polishing them on one sleeve before continuing. He looked hesitant.  
  
  
"Quistis Trepe, you are no longer an Instructor. You can turn in your papers to Xu in Headmaster Cid's office. You will act as a SeeD, going to class and participating in SeeD activities." A faculty member finished shortly, glaring at Cid in distaste. Quistis could only bow her head, wondering how they could call missions a word as trite as activities. She would be out in the field again, putting her life on the line.  
  
  
"I see." She murmured into her glass, not seeing anything. Was it her fault that Seifer Almasy was a lit fuse, who disrespected authority and did what he pleased? Yes, they must assume. Yes because she was his Instructor, in charge of him and his actions. Now she would pay the ultimate price for his shenanigans and he would be dragged back to Garden like a petulant child by his ear, getting off with a slap on the wrist. She bowed, setting off for her dorm with a heart of lead. When Seifer Almasy showed his face she would kill him, wrap her slender fingers around his pompous little neck and only let go until his beautiful emerald eyes protruded from his handsome face and she was perfectly sure he was dead. Yes, that was the plan indeed.  
  
  
She had not seen Squall since the morning and did not care to, she wanted to be alone, alone with the clock ticking and the pitch blackness. She wondered where Seifer was, who's bed she was sleeping in tonight instead of his own regulation cot in his now empty dormitory. At the thought of his name she grit her teeth, legs swinging over the edge of the bed restlessly. She could only sleep with a clear conscience and the last couple of nights, she had anything but. How could she be a SeeD when her place was in front of the classroom? Seifer Almasy had taken everything away from her, years of diligence and hard work down the drain. The little she had to pride herself on was gone, because Seifer would always be Seifer and that meant he would follow no one. He would cut his own path, hacking down anyone who obstructed his vision to his dream. Her eyes widened as she pondered. Perhaps that girl...was with him now? A sneer crossed the lovely mouth as she sat seething in the dark. Well, who was really the hussy then? No one had ever addressed her in such a way and it was silently eating away at her delicate ego.   
  
  
_______  
  
  
They approached the TV station, and Seifer marveled at the scope of it. An endless stairway led to massive screen that hummed and flickered with static.  
  
  
"They're starting!" Rinoa cried, strapping her Pinwheel to her arm securely. The Owls followed suit, and they all watched the screen flicker to life with awe. Technicians were running about with headsets, frantically adjusting this and that until the picture showed with wonderful clarity. Vinzer Deling stood at the podium in a dapper pinstripe suit, his black hair streaked with silver slicked back, giving his demeanor a sinister appearance. He tapped the mic, onyx eyes frenzied with excitement and Rinoa shivered. He looked the a cobra, ready to lash out at anything.  
  
  
"Is this on?!" He tapped the mic several more times for emphasis.  
  
  
"No, dipshit, it's not."  
  
  
"Seifer, please!"  
  
  
"I-I'm thrilled to be making the FIRST live broadcast in seventeen years! All of you, across the Galbadian continent and beyond, can you hear me?! I am here before you to announce my Presidency will extend to the province of Timber...and here, beside me is my new ambassador, Sorceress Edea." He stepped back an delicate woman with glowing amber eyes and regal dress stepped towards the podium.  
  
  
Seifer gaped, swinging Hyperion wildly in the air. "Well, isn't this nice...what can we do? It's showtime, whether you punks like it or not." He felt like a reckless vigilante, ready to take on the scum of the planet by his own hand. The Owls gulped, looking unsure and frightened.  
  
  
"Sir, maybe we should have just used the train-"  
  
  
"If you run away with your tails between your legs you'll be UNDER a train!" Seifer roared, climbing the last few flights to the entrance.  
  
  
  
______  
  
  
  
Headmaster Cid Kramer, as the rest of the continent, was tuned in to the broadcast. His heart sank, watching the woman stand at Deling's side. He missed her terribly, the nurturing, loving woman he had known so well. All the warmth was out of her eyes, and the yellow hue of the irises frightened him. Sitting back in his reclining chair, she thought of the look on Quistis's face as he relieved her of her post. He had begged the Faculty to let her stay on, and Seifer Almasy had ruined her career once more. Both of them were two of the most gifted students Garden had to offer, and it was sad to see both their lives come to such a point.  
  
  
"Try anything stupid and he gets it!" The gruff command made Cid knock his chair over in haste as he stared in disbelief. Seifer had Deling in a headlock, brandishing his gunblade toward the frightened crew on set. He raced for the phone, sweat already staining his brow.  
  
  
  
Squall and Quistis silently boarded the train, and as it shot off like a speeding bullet Quistis willed it to go faster. Squall's mouth was terse and drawn so tightly they looked white. They skidded off the train as it halted to a stop, tearing through the town and up the stairs to the TV station. The longest eight minutes of her life, she knew a million things would have to be sorted out later. There was no time, no time for even a wasted breath.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Stop right this second, Seifer!" Quistis cried, snapping her badge to the terrified assembly. "We're SeeDs and here to apprehend those involved immediately!" She cried out as sharp metal pierced her shoulder. Reeling back, she half-bent, clutching one hand to stop the blood flow.   
  
  
"Not so fast!" Rinoa stepped into view, Blaster Edge glittering and the obvious assailant. Squall's eyes bulged as he realized who has struck his partner. It was her...no longer beautiful in cream, but the enemy they had orders to kill on contact.   
  
  
Before he could react Quistis let out a primal cry, eyes flashing and blood dripping onto the floor. A chain whip flew through the air, catching the dark girl around the ankle and pulling her towards her attacker. Nobody could utter a word. This is a different time and place where lines were drawn and sides were taken. Loyalty was involved. "Fira!" Molten heat spread from Rinoa's fingertips with skilled ease, catching Squall in the chest. He bent double, watching Quistis was corralling the burly men with her chain whip, occasionally letting forth a magic spell. He sighed, wondering why this mystery women made him question anything at all. She watched him smugly, knowing she had a hold over him somehow and was lording it over him with an air of confidence. Both sides fought with passion, neither giving an inch. The SeeDs were outnumbered aesthetically but they had the upper hand of finely honed combat training.   
  
  
"Squall Leonhart." The musical voice taunted him, as she stepped forward. He saw her, readying for another spell. Raising his Revolver he struck her in the leg, watching her fall to the floor with surprise and terror. Crimson spurted freely from the wound like a geyser, he had severed a large vein and she sagged forward. Quistis had beaten the men into submission, they were exiting the building with haste.   
  
  
"Squall! Seifer's gone!" Quistis limped towards the exit, beckoning him with a brown leather glove. He started towards his partner, and halted halfway. Craning his head back, their eyes locked once more. Hers glistened large and afraid, his entirely unreadable.   
  
  
"SQUALL?!"  
  
  
"Cure." He whispered, letting the ice blue mist trickle over the gaping wound, beginning to knit the jagged flesh together. Her eyes flashed with immense gratitude, and before she could utter a word he disappeared around the bend.  
  
  
Rinoa sobbed, the hoarse sound echoing through the empty station. She sobbed for eternal seconds until she was afraid her lungs would give up on her. The skin on her neck prickled as she felt the presence of another person close by. She turned, looking into a pair of amber colored eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Endnote: Tsk tsk...Seifer has ran off with Deling...Rinoa's got company. What's next for the fab four...and where the hell is Irvine? 


End file.
